


Excuse me, he has a name

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, Getting Together, Humans, M/M, awkward first meetings AU, awkward get together, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t really notice that everyone’s already packed and ready to leave. They don’t really wait for him – since he has his own transportation – and Isaac is already in his room. Somehow it’s just him and Derek standing in the living room and Stiles nervously looking for his bag.</p><p>Derek’s already dressed for bed, wearing a ratty shirt and boxers, and throws Stiles an impatient look.</p><p>“Sorry, dude” he says, “I can’t find my bag, that’s all. And I need it, because my keys and driver’s license are in it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll help you look” Derek says, giving Stiles a look he can’t quite decipher. He finds it eventually and passes it to Stiles. But since Stiles is a complete klutz, he misses and the bag drops. The contents spilling over the floor – including the stuffed bunny. Derek stares at it for a moment, and Stiles meets his gaze nervously as he watches Derek bend down and pick it up.</p><p>“You dropped your – bunny” he says, a mix of surprise and mocking in in voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me, he has a name

**Author's Note:**

> technically not a first meeting, since they already know each other, I guess.

Normally Stiles wouldn’t bring it with him. Thing is, it was a gift from someone. His dad, to be more specifically.

He’d come home one day to find the stuffed bunny sitting on the table next to his dinner plate. It wasn’t long after his mother had passed away. Or maybe it was, it had been almost a year at the time, but the wounds were still fresh.

“Who’s that for?” he had asked slightly curious, picking up the thing.

His dad had just smiled and shrugged, “It’s for you” he had replied, “I saw it, and I thought it was cute. So I got it for you.”

“Thanks dad” he had smiled and hugged his dad in gratitude. It might not have been much, but it was the first step to repairing their father and son relationship.

[…]

 “I’m getting tired just thinking about moving” Erica says as she flops backwards on the beanbag chair, “I mean – why can’t we just leave our stuff in our dorms during summer?”

“I have no idea” Stiles agrees, “But it’s exhausting.”

“You could’ve gotten an apartment, like we did” Scott says with a smile, Stiles shoves his leg from where he’s sitting on the floor.

“Fuck off. Not all of us have girlfriends or boyfriends to split costs with” he says, shooting his friend a look.

“That’s because you get sick of them too fast” Kira comments – and Stiles knew that she was kind of mean deep down. That’s why he likes her so much.

“Not true” he argues, “They get boring. It has nothing to do with me. I am not the one to blame.”

“You dumped Ian last year because he wanted to re-watch the Sex and the City movie” Boyd comments from his corner. Of course Boyd only speaks when it’s to make Stiles look bad. Stiles can respect that, though.

“It was bad enough he saw the movie once – and actually paid for it” Stiles says defensively, shuddering as he thinks about it, “That movie was terrible.”

“He has a point there” Erica agrees, “I mean, there are better movies to watch. Like the Avengers, or the new Deadpool movie coming out.”

“Exactly.”

“Not that your discussion isn’t riveting” Derek interrupts, “But your movie ended over an hour ago, and it’s getting late. We have a job tomorrow.”

“Ow, yeah, sure” Scott says, getting up. Derek had started his own construction business with Isaac and Malia last year, when both had decided not to go to college. It was finally kicking off - Lydia had helped them promote their business – and now both Isaac and Malia were starting to make a comfortable living from their jobs.

Stiles doesn’t really notice that everyone’s already packed and ready to leave. They don’t really wait for him – since he has his own transportation – and Isaac is already in his room. Somehow it’s just him and Derek standing in the living room and Stiles nervously looking for his bag.

Derek’s already dressed for bed, wearing a ratty shirt and boxers, and throws Stiles an impatient look.

“Sorry, dude” he says, “I can’t find my bag, that’s all. And I need it, because my keys and driver’s license are in it.”

“Oh, I’ll help you look” Derek says, giving Stiles a look he can’t quite decipher. He finds it eventually and passes it to Stiles. But since Stiles is a complete klutz, he misses and the bag drops. The contents spilling over the floor – including the stuffed bunny. Derek stares at it for a moment, and Stiles meets his gaze nervously as he watches Derek bend down and pick it up.

“You dropped your – bunny” he says, a mix of surprise and mocking in in voice.

“Excuse me” he says slightly scandalized as he takes the bunny and holds it to his chest, “He has a name. It’s Jarvis.”

Derek just looks even more surprised as Stiles pets the bunny’s ears and kisses its head before carefully setting it down on the couch and packing up his stuff again.

“You carry around a – a stuffed bunny?” Derek asks, not sure what to think of it or how to respond.

“Don’t tell anyone” Stiles quickly says as he finishes repacking his bag and picks up the bunny.

“Do you – do you talk to it?” he frowns and bites his lip, trying not to laugh as he sees Stiles expression, “Oh my god, you do.”

“So what?” he shrugs, “At least he always listens to me.”

Derek can’t help but stare at him after that comment. Because it’s kind of sad, if he’s honest. Especially because he knows people tend to zone out when Stiles starts talking or rambling – he’s done it a few times himself. They assume that it won’t be important after five minutes of non-stop verbal stream of words and nonsense. But Derek had discovered that Stiles does that to build up to something important, to make it easier for himself when he has something difficult to say.

“I listen to you” Derek says, sounding genuinely confused as Stiles looks up to him and snorts.

“Yeah, right” he shakes his head, “as if…”

“Why wouldn’t I listen to you?” he asks, “I mean, sure, you tend to repeat the same story every once in a while. But everyone does that. And you talk about your latest boyfriend of girlfriend, but that’s normal. Everyone gets excited at the start of a new relationship. It’s not your fault it doesn’t always work out.”

“Haven’t you been paying attention, Derek” Stiles says, and it’s utterly self-deprecating when he continues, “Apparently it is. I get bored too fast.”

“That’s bullshit” Derek shakes his head and Stiles raises his eyebrow at him, “I know the thing with Alex wasn’t your fault. That asshole cheated on you with your ex. And Lisa deciding to get back together with her ex wasn’t your fault either. Neither was Felix dropping out of college. Sometimes it just doesn’t work out, you know. At least you didn’t give up on trying.”

“I – uhm – when did I tell you guys about Alex?” he frowns, not sure he’d actually told his friends he’d been cheated on. It was a sensitive subject.

“Last week – when we were watching that reality show” Derek frowns, as if it’s common knowledge that Stiles’ last boyfriend cheated on him, “You didn’t explicitly say it, but during that one scene… you mentioned him. I don’t think the others picked up on it.”

“I didn’t realize you were listening” he mutters, Derek shrugs.

“I’m always listening to you” he says after a while, suddenly blushing, “You’re kind of funny, and you’re smart, witty. You’re always there for your friends, no matter what. You were there for Isaac when nobody else was. And you helped Malia find me.”

“I didn’t – I didn’t know” Stiles says, eyes wide as he looks at Derek, “I just thought you saw me as Isaac’s annoying friend.”

“I did” he smiles weakly, “You grew up.”

“Yeah – I did” Stiles agrees, his eyes meet Derek’s and he’s left without air, “You haven’t stopped trying.”

“What?”

“Earlier. You said ‘at least you haven’t stopped trying’, I heard” Stiles says, “I know the others tease you about your lack of dating. But I know you still try. I know you joined those evening classes, and that you volunteer at the community center. I know you’re not the hermit everyone else thinks you are.”

“I didn’t know” Derek says, “I just figured you saw me as Isaac’s weird older brother.”

“I did” Stiles admits, a smile mirroring Derek’s, “I grew up.”

“Yeah – you did.”

“I – uhm – I should go” Stiles says after a while, slightly mesmerized from staring into Derek’s eyes, “You have to work tomorrow.”

“You can stay for a bit” he says, “I don’t have to get up _that_ early. Maybe you can tell me about – uhm – Jarvis.”

He points at the bunny awkwardly and Stiles smiles, “I can do that” he says.

They walk towards the couch together and Derek grabs a blanket for them as they sit down beside each other. Stiles tells him about the stuffed bunny, about him and his dad and how it was difficult after his mother passed. Stiles tells him how he talks to it when his dad’s out on patrol, about his concerns. He talks about how his mother used to call him her little bunny, and how it’s easier talking to the stuffed animal than it is talking to a headstone.

And Derek just listens, he asks questions. He’s there.

It’s half past twelve when he decides he should really go home now. His dad’s shift ends at two, and he should be home by then.

They walk to the door together.

“Good night Stiles” Derek smiles, his eyes flicking towards the other man’s lips for a second, “Drive safely.”

“Good night, Derek” he says, before leaving.

When he gets to his car he sets Jarvis down on the dashboard and sighs.

“What do you think, Jarvis?” he asks, “Does he like me? You already know I like him, a lot. Do you think maybe this could be something? Or not? Is it too weird with the rest of the gang? Is it going to ruin our friendship?”

He stares at the bunny, motionless and quiet, before his phone interrupts the silence by announcing a text.

“Drinks tomorrow? As in – a date?” he reads, the text is from Derek.

He quickly replies with a “yes, love to” before looking at Jarvis again.

“You’re absolutely right” he smiles, “Nothing to worry about… unless I’m not home before dad.”


End file.
